


Getting a Second Chance

by sandersonsister



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello has never gotten used to the darkness. Or the silence. But it has given him time to think. He regrets the choices he made. He would give anything for a second chance. He doesn't expect to get one. Which is why he's shocked when he wakes up in his 13 year old body. Mello/Near eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He regretted it. He had read the rules, he knew the consequences. He did it anyway.

It wasn't the biggest regret in his life, but it was certainly the one with the worst consequences.

Or was it?

The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

He had told himself that he had to do it. That if he didn't, Kira would end up killing them all. That he wasn't doing it just for revenge against Ne – against him. That it was worth risking his own soul, as long as he ends justified the means.

And yet, if he had to relive it, he wouldn't do it.

He knew he couldn't be the only one that felt this way. That there had been others, many others, that hand used a Death Note in the past. That they were in the same endless torment as he was. The endless blackness, the silence that echoed throughout his being was enough to make anyone regret the choices they made.

It wasn't the only choice he regretted.

There were so many he didn't even know where he would start. Maybe he never should have run away all those years ago? But if he hadn't, he would still be in that hell hole he had called a home and he never would have met L. Maybe he should have relaxed a bit instead of pushing so hard at Wammy's? But then he wouldn't have had a goal to work towards, who knows where he would have ended up if he had just slacked off? Maybe he should have tried to get closer to other people, let others in? He had Matt, Matt, but he had always pushed the others away, thinking they weren't smart enough, weren't worthy, of being his friend.

Or, in one case, they were too smart.

No, he had bullied him. Fought him at every turn. Hell, he had joined the Mafia to try and one up him. And what had it gotten him in the end?

He had blown himself up, destroying his once perfect looks. Matt, the one person that had stood by him through everything, was dead. Shot multiple times while following the stupid plan. And he had died, burned to death, following the same plan.

He only hoped that, end the end, he had helped. That the plan had worked and he had been able to stop Kira. To do the one thing their mentor had failed to do.

If he hadn't left Wammy's, if he had taken the other option, how would things have been different? Would they have still worked out the same, with the two of them trying to constantly beat the other? Or would they have found a way to work together, to live together, as equals? Would such a thing have even been possible?

He would never know. Not now. It was too late.

He didn't think it would have worked. He was too stubborn. He couldn't see himself even trying to get along back then. They had too much history between them at that point. Too much bad blood. Maybe if he had made an attempt earlier. Maybe if he had tried to befriend him instead of throwing him to the ground. Maybe many things would have been different if that had happened.

Yeah, that was the point. The major point where his life veered and he wound up here.

And that was the last thought Mello had before, for the first time in what felt like hundreds of years, he saw a bright light. Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that reviewed! I hope you enjoy the next part!

Something was wrong. He felt… he felt. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something that could possibly be called a body. But… he felt his fingers twitch. Fingers. He had fingers. Slowly, he moved, feeling his legs move… he was lying down. He slowly began to shift his body, mentally checking off his list. Two legs? Check. All ten toes? Check. Arms? Che-

Mello froze as he heard something shift to his right. That couldn't be possible – he was alone. Had been alone for so long, in the darkness. The silence. So what was the noise?

Mellow swallowed hard, the slowly began to force his eyes open. He groaned in pain, slamming his eyes shut once more as the light forced its way in. So bright. So many colors.

What the hell was going on?

"What's wrong with you, Mello? We're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up."

Mello's eyes snapped open as he threw himself into a sitting position and stared at the person beside his bed, bed?, ignoring the pain in his eyes. "Matt?" He whispered.

The boy's eyebrows shot up, "Mello?"

Mello continued to stare, not believing what his brain was trying to tell him. There was no way Matt could be standing in front of him. It wasn't possible. Matt was dead. Hell, Mello was dead. And Matt was nineteen when he died. The boy in front of him looked no more than thirteen. This wasn't possible.

"Mello? You're starting to scare me," Matt muttered, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

Mello shook his head, blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. Feeling the panic rising in his chest, he scrambled out of his bed, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. "Mello? Are you alright?" Matt called, frantically pounding on the door Mello had locked.

Mello didn't answer, to busy staring in shock at the reflection in front of him. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, clear skin. Clear skin, not a scar in sight. But that wasn't the biggest shock. No, the biggest shock was the fact that Mello looked as young as Matt. He was small, scrawny, wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

Mello continued to stare at his reflection, his hand slowly coming up to touch his unburned skin. Matt continued to bang on the door, sounding more and more worried. "Matt?" Mello finally called, his voice cracking.

The banging stopped instantly, "Mello? What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Matt, what's the date?"

There was silence on the other side of the door. After a minute, Mello tore his eyes away from the mirror and took a step forward, "Matt?"

"November 19th," Matt finally answered, his tone questioning. "Mello? Seriously, you're starting to freak me out."

"What year?" Mello demanded, "Matt, what year is it?"

There was silence once again before Matt let out a frustrated growl, "Okay, something is really wrong. Mello, what the hell is going on? Let me in!"

"Just answer the question!" Mello snapped, throwing the door open and staring at his best friend.

"No until you tell me what's going on!" Matt snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes.

Mello growled, pushing past the redheaded boy and running into the hall. He turned sharply, running toward Rogers's office. He needed L. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He was halfway there when he turned a corner and slammed into a smaller body, sending the person to the floor as Mello stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a boy. A boy who looked no older than eight but Mello knew was older. His white hair hung in front of gray eyes, eyes that were currently staring up at Mello blankly.

"Mello shouldn't be running through the halls," the boy said, his voice showing no form of emotion.

Mello didn't retort, he just stood frozen in the hall as his eyes remained locked on the boy in front of him. The boys' blank expression faltered for a moment, his grey eyes showing confusion before the usual blankness overtook him. "Is Mello feeling alright?"

Mello swallowed back a sharp retort. Maybe if he had tried to befriend him instead of throwing him to the ground. Maybe many things would have been different if that had happened. Mello flinched as the thought drifted through his head, the same thought he had in the darkness. Was that it? Did he somehow get a second chance?

He moved, reaching toward the younger boy. Near flinched as Mello's hand closed around his arm and Mello inwardly winced that the stoic boy showed emotion because he was being nice to him. Mello just hauled Near to his feet and began walking toward Roger's office once again.

"What is wrong with Mello?" Near's quiet voice moved to Mello's ears.

Mello stopped waling for a moment and let out a deep breath. "What year is it?"

"Has Mello hit his head?" Near asked and Mello could swear he heard curiosity in the normally stoic voice. "It is 2003. Does Mello need to go to the nurse?"

Mello didn't answer, instead running off down the hallway with the words ringing through his head. 2003. 2003. 2003. What was that date Matt had said? November… November what? November 2003… what day?!

November 19th. Matt's voice echoed through his head. Oh, God. Four days. According to all his research, as well as the research left by L and that conducted by Near, said that Light Yagami found the Death Note on November 23, 2003. That gave Mello four days.

Four days to change everything.

Ignoring the looks he was getting from those that had begun to wander the halls, Mello finally made it to Rogers door and didn't hesitate as the slammed it open, looking at the man he hadn't seen in years. "I need to talk to L. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours later found Mello sitting in Rogers office, his arms crossed over his chest as his mind worked frantically. He had insisted on talking to L, something Roger hadn’t been very happy with, but Mello hadn’t given up. After hours of arguing, Roger finally agreed to call Wammy.

Which is why Mello was currently sitting across from Rogers computer, waiting for the familiar L to appear on the screen. Wammy had told Roger that L would call in to speak to Mello, but if this was any sort of trick there would be consequences. 

Mello just told Roger to let L know to hurry.

Mello jumped as the gothic L appeared on the screen, “Hello, Mello. What did you need?”

“You are going to have me committed,” Mello muttered, trying to figure out how to start this story. 

“There is always that possibility,” L’s distorted voice answered, “please tell me what it is you need. I am very busy.”

Mello took a deep breath and began, “Just don’t interrupt me until I’m done, alright? In four days, a young man named Light Yagami is going to find and notebook-“

“Mello-“

“L, please listen! I promise, I’m not making this up. Please.”

There was silence and Mello was certain the transmission was going to be shut off. But a moment later, L’s voice came through the speakers, “Continue.”

“As I was saying, Light Yagami…”

He went through it all. Every bit of information L had sent. The fact that L himself had been killed by the Death Note. That, since neither Mello or Near had officially been declared heir, and Mello had left Wammy House and joined the Mafia while searching for Kira. That Near had put together a task force. Mello told him everything he had done. Told him about Light taking over the position of L. Of dragging Matt into the mess. 

Of the plan. Matt’s death. Mello’s death.

“I don’t know if it worked,” Mello finished, “I don’t know if Near beat him. Maybe Near died after I did. But the Death Note says that anyone that uses it can’t go to Heaven or Hell. I used it. After I… died, it was just darkness. Nothing but black and silence. And then… I was here. Back in my thirteen year old body before Kira exists. We have to stop it, L. It can’t happen again! It just c-“

“I believe you.”

“-what?” Mello asked, shocked. He honestly hadn’t expected L to believe him. 

“Please relay the entire story to Near and Matt and make sure all three of you are ready to leave Wammy House tomorrow. Wammy will pick you up and bring you to me. I will be working on a plan. Do you happen to know where Yagami found this…Death Note?”

Mello slowly shook his head, “No, I don’t think we ever found out – wait, why do you believe me?”

“Should I not?” L questioned. Mello didn’t have time to form a response before he continued, “You have not had any recent head injuries, nor is the level of detail you relayed possible in a dream. Based on history, you do not tell stories for attention, instead competing with Near for the top position. And, if such a story was made by you, I do not believe you would be relying on Near to be the hero. I shall have Wammy call Roger and let him know the three of you will be leaving.” 

Mello stared at the black screen, heart pounding. L believed him. He was going to try to stop it. Stop Kira before he even existed. 

Mello closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before pushing himself to his feet. He needed to find Matt and Near.

*** 

“Have you gone insane, Mells?” Matt demanded, shaking his head when Mello finally finished. “A notebook  
that kills people by writing down someone’s name? Really?”

“I swear I’m telling the truth, Matty,” Mello said, staring at his best friend. He felt tears sting his eyes. “Shit. You have no idea how happy I am that you’re alive.”

Matt’s mouth snapped closed at the comment as he winced. “Yeah, that didn’t sound pleasant,” he muttered, staring down at his body as if he was imagining multiple bullet wounds. 

“So it is unclear if Kira was found out in the end,” Near commented, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. His eyes were focused on the cards in front of him, cards that Mello had found when he had noticed the younger boy looking more and more uncomfortable during the tale. “And Mello and Matt were both killed. Why did Mello leave?”

Mello blinked, startled at the sudden change from the other boy, “What?”

“Mello said L did not choose an heir and Roger suggested a pairing. Why did Mello leave?”

Mello stared at the younger boy in shock, trying to formulate an answer. He was certain Near knew the reason. So why did he want Mello to answer? 

“I didn’t want to share it with you. I left so I could prove that I was better than you were.” Mello replied slowly, noticing the younger boy’s hand had stopped moving the cards. “I was too stubborn to try to work together.”

“And yet, Mello is here now,” Near stated softly.

“Well, not working with you got Matt killed.”

“Uh, you died too, Mells,” Matt cut in, looking between the two boys curiously.

Mello shrugged, “That was expected.”

Matt stared at Mello furiously at those words as Near stood. “Matt and Mello should start packing now,” he said, walking toward the door. “Mello should also make sure there was nothing left out of the events.”

Mello fought back the irritation at the younger boys words as he walked out the door. He was going to change this, change all of it. He couldn’t allow himself to fall into the same habits he had before. He needed to try to get along with the other boy. 

“So…it took you six years to call me?”

Mello winced. “We already had this fight once. I’d rather not do it again.”

Matt’s green eyes narrowed behind his orange goggles. “No, you and future me had this fight. I have not.”

Point. “Alright, but I also didn’t leave you.”

Matt rolled his eyes as he pulled a suitcase out from under his bed, “whatever you say, Mells.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you guys like this story!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day found all three boys waiting by the front door, Roger standing over them with a disapproving frown. Mello had already been warned that if got sent back here and Roger found out he had not been on his best behavior, he would be confined to his room for a month.

Mello had just rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window, waiting for Wammy to get them.

Near was quiet, playing with a toy robot, while Matt was staring down at his handheld game, goggles firmly on his face. Mello tried not to be irritated at the two boys, they hadn't lived through what he had, they didn't know just how bad things were going to get if they couldn't stop it. He had told them the story, but nothing could compare to living through it. He didn't have the right to be upset that they weren't as stressed as he was.

Mello jumped to his feet the moment a car pulled through the front gate. He grabbed his duffle bag instantly, trying to make his way to the front door, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let him get in the building at least, Mello."

Mello scowled in irritation, well aware that Near was studying him intently with gray eyes. Matt had glanced up from his video game for only a moment before looking back down. "Mello should calm down. We will see L shortly," Near said, and if Mello didn't know any better he would have thought the younger boy was actually trying to make him feel better.

"We don't have a lot of time," Mello snapped, grabbing a chocolate bar and snapping of a piece irritatingly. He chewed frantically, watching as Wammy slowly made his way inside the building. Why was the old man taking so long?

Wammy stepped inside a moment later, his eyes traveling over the three boys and landing on Roger. "All ready?"

Mello pulled away from Roger, pushing his way out the door and toward the car. He heard Roger muttering something behind him but he didn't stop to check what it was. It would have just irritated him further anyway. He pulled open the back door and slid inside the car, slamming it behind him.

Matt opened the door on the other side of the car, attention still on the game in his hand. "Bag, Mells," he said, reaching out with his right hand as he continued to play the game with his left. Mello pushed his duffle toward him, letting the younger boy throw it in the back of the car as Wammy placed Near's and Matt's with it.

Near slid into the backseat, making his way into the middle so Matt could sit on his other side. Mello was about to demand why one of them hadn't sat up front beside Wammy before snapping his mouth closed. That wasn't important, getting to L was. And besides, he was trying to get along with Near, right? Matt would just shrug him off, but Near would have some logical statement that would piss Mello off. No, better to just ignore it.

It was easier said than done.

Nears right side was pressed completely against Mello's left, and the boy couldn't stop wondering if Near took the time to eat anything. He felt…fragile, pressed up against Mello. Like the wind would be able to blow him over.

Not to mention how warm the other boy was. Mello tried to subtly move away from the heat, but he couldn't move very far before hitting the door. Near didn't notice, or if he did, didn't mention anything as he continued to mess with his robot.

Mello stared at him for a moment, noticing just how concentrated Near was on the toy in his hand, He suddenly remembered Near's headquarters, all the toys that had been lying around, the buildings of dice. He had never thought about how much patience and concentration those must have taken. How did Near have time for anything else, much less solving the hardest cases in the world?

He glanced up to Matt, only to see the other boy staring at him in confusion. Matt looked from Near, to Mello, and back again before raising an eyebrow at Mello. Mello scowled, turning to look out the window and snapping off another piece of chocolate. Stupid Matt, thinking he knows everything.

Truth was, Mello had no doubt that Matt would be able to puch him out of the second slot if need be. Matt didn't care about his position at Wammy's, he didn't want to be L's heir. So, third place was perfect for the boy, still being known as one of the smartest but never having to deal with the pressure.

Sometimes, Mello wondered just how intelligent Matt was. Would he be able to take over first if he actually studied? Mello couldn't remember ever seeing the boy pick up a book.

"Mello is thinking very hard. Did you remember more about the case?" Near questioned, still looking at the robot.

Mello turned back to the boy, startled. He hadn't thought Near had been paying any attention. "No, I told you everything I could think of."

Near's eyes flickered to Mello before looking away just as quickly, "A written timeline would be helpful. Perhaps Mello could use this time to do so."

Mello opened his mouth to respond, angry that Near was trying to tell him what to do, but snapped it shut once the truth of the statement settled in to him. He couldn't expect Matt and Near, hell, even L, to remember everything the way he did. To them, this was just a story. Nothing more.

"I don't have anything to write with. Or on," Mello muttered, looking out the window once again.

There was the sound of something opening and closing up front, and Mello was surprised to see a pen and paper in front of his face a moment later. He followed the arm, seeing Wammy was holding the items to him while keeping his eyes to the front. "Thank you," Mello mumbled, taking the offered items and slowly getting to work.

It was only ten minutes later that Near spoke up again, "How does Mello know when the Death Note was found?"

Mello winced, "I don't. We know the Death Note was used first on this day," he said, motioning to the timeline he was working on, "so we always thought it was found around that time. The information L gave to us said he believed Yagami found the Death Note around the 23rd, though he didn't give us the reasons for that deduction. Truthfully, Yagami could already have the thing and just hasn't used it yet, or he might not have found it until the 28th."

"Something we will need to look into," A calm voice stated, making Mello and Matt jump.

"Hello, L," Near said emotionlessly, looking toward the review mirror. It was then that Mello noticed the small camera.

"Near," L greeted, "Mello, Matt, I would advise you to study your surroundings more closely. Now, first thing to do is see if Light Yagami already processes this… Death Note. It seems Yagami is currently in his final year in high school. We will be heading to Japan as soon as you arrive at the airport. Mello, continue with the timeline and be as meticulous as possible."

L's voice cut out and Mello felt his face heat with embarrassment as he thought of L reprimanding him. He had gotten lenient. Two days back here and he had already broken a habit he established during his time with the Mofia.

"Kira killed the FBI agents thirteen days after them arriving in Japan," Near said, still playing with the robot but eyes flickering to the notes Mello was making, "it is obvious that Kira would be someone one of the agents followed within those thirteen days. Yagami was one of these people?"

Mello nodded, motioning to the name Raye Penbar. "He tailed Yagami and L believed he is the one Yagami got the FBI list from."

Near didn't comment again, just continued to look over the notes, eyes narrowing further and further the more Mello wrote. When he finally got to the part about his and Matt's deaths, Near stopped messing with the robot and focused on the paper fully. "With Yagami being close to L, L's death was inevitable. At that point, Yagami could not be apprehended. Matt and Mello's deaths should have been avoided."

Mello's hand tightened around the pen. "We needed to make sure the Death Note-"

"Another option could have been found. Matt and Mello's deaths were not necessary," Near said firmly, staring straight into Mello's eyes for the first time Mello could remember.

Mello felt his breath leave him as those gray eyes stared into his own. He wasn't going to agree with the other boy, he didn't want to think that Matt's death hadn't needed to happen. "You two need a room?" Matt muttered, making Mello break eye contact with Near and shoot the smirking boy a glare.

The car stopped and Wammy opened his door, the boys falling out behind him and reaching for their bags. "The plane will be leaving shortly," Wammy informed them, leading them toward a private plane. "L is onboard, please get settled in so we can leave."

The three climbed the stairs into the plane quickly, all three stopping as they stared at the sight in front of them. There was a young man there, perched in a hunched position in a chair, dark hair hanging in front of his pale face, with dark circles under his eyes. All three knew who this was instantly. There was only one person it could be.

"Hello, L," Near said once again, sinking into a seat and taking another action figure out of his bag. Matt gave a small wave to the man, falling across from Near and keeping his eyes on his game. Sometimes Mello wanted to destroy that thing.

"L," Mello greeted slowly, taking a step forward.

"Please hand me the timeline, Mello," L said, dark eyes fixated on Mello's face. Mello held it out instantly, letting L take it from his hand with two fingers. Mello blinked at the peculiar gesture, but slid into the seat beside Matt, staring at L as he flicked through the pages.

"We will check into a hotel and find Light Yagami," L said clearly, still reading, "please take this time to rest as you won't have much time once we land."

Mello looked toward Matt quickly, who raised an eyebrow and went back to his game with a smirk on his face. Near merely nodded, somehow sinking down even lower in his seat. Mello sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. It was going to be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It's nice to know people are liking this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that have supported this story! I hope you all enjoy this...

As soon as they got to the hotel, Mello wanted to go find Light and figure out if he had the Death Note. He thought that if Yagami didn't have it, they would have a chance of finding it before he did and they could prevent all that was going to happen. It was a sound plan. Even L agreed to that.

He didn't agree with tracking Light.

Instead, he wanted them to start with research, see if anything had changed with Yagami's school work or general behavior recently. Mello protested the plan. "He didn't change his behavior the entire time he was killing thousands of people! He worked with his own father on the case and the man didn't notice any difference!"

"It is possible Light Yagami's father was blinded by the perfection he believed his son was," L said, his voice monotone as he started at his computer screen. "Please work on background research with Near and Matt. I will be working on it also. Let me know if anyone finds anything different in his patterns."

Mello bit off a piece of his chocolate bar in irritation. He had just told L that he wouldn't notice anything. Yagami was too smart for that. Hell, there was a possibility he didn't even have the Death Note yet! And, based on the timeline L himself had constructed, he didn't think Light received the notebook for the next few days!

Of course, that was a different L. This L hadn't met Yagami yet. He didn't know how…charming the man could be. He just had Mello's word on it.

Not that he shouldn't trust what Mello had to say. Mello supposed him even coming out here and doing anything was more than he would have done if someone came to him with such a story. Maybe he should just do what L says.

He can say I told you so later.

Of course, he didn't get the chance. Near, from what Mello could tell, had been researching Light's family, while Matt had hacked into the school data base. It was only about twenty minutes into the 'research' that Matt cleared his throat while looking from the timeline Mello had constructed to the computer screen. "Uh, Mells? Do you remember if Yagami missed any school?"

"School? No. Perfect student, perfect attendance. Why?"

"Because he's called in the last two days sick," Matt muttered, wincing as the blonde's hand tightened around his chocolate bar.

"Does it state who called?" L asked, not pausing in whatever he was typing.

Matt nodded, "Says his mom did."

The chocolate bar snapped. This wasn't right. Light Yagami had never missed a day of class. Not even when he was Kira. Things couldn't be changing already. That didn't make any sense. Even if he already had the Death Note, things should have been falling into place the same way they did the first time. This didn't fit the pattern.

"I'm going to his house," Mello hissed, standing and grabbing his black jacket. How he missed his fur coat. And his leather. These black shirts weren't cutting it for him anymore.

"You are staying here," L said, taking a bite from the cake that somehow appeared in front of him. "This is why we are doing research. We do not know that things are going to play out the way they did before."

"Why wouldn't they?" Mello demanded, eyes flashing. "Me being back here shouldn't change anything in regards to Yagami! Especially his schooling!"

"Which is why we are doing this research," L told him, raising an eyebrow and gesturing toward Matt and Near with his fork. "Please resume doing your own."

It was the next day that Matt told them Light had returned to school. Mello insisted on following him home, or at least part of the way home. He thought he had the better chance of noticing if something was wrong if he could actually see the boy. He had been studying him for years, after all.

L agreed with him, but said he was would only permit Mello to do so if Matt came along. Mello had tried to protest, as much as he liked Matt, he wouldn't notice if anything was different, but L wouldn't let him leave the hotel without the redhead.

Which is how Mello found himself discretely following behind a tired looking Light Yagami, his head pulled over his blonde hair, as Matt followed behind him, a video game in hand. "Are you going to put that thing away?"

"Nope." Matt replied, not moving his eyes. Mello wondered how the boy didn't fall all over himself. It wasn't like he could see where he was going. "Besides, we can't have both of us looking suspicious."

"I'm not acting suspicious!" Mello snapped, darting between a building as Light turned his head with a frown.

"Of course you aren't," Matt muttered.

Mello pointingly ignored the comment, following Yagami for a few more minutes before letting the boy continue home alone. "Done playing stalker?" Matt questioned lightly as Mello turned back toward the hotel.

"Shut up."

"Anything?" L questioned as soon as they walked in, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Near sat off to the side on the floor, a deck of cards in his hand that he was building a house out of. Mello had to fight back the urge to kick the thing down.

"He looks tired."

"Many people do," L commented lightly.

Mello rolled his eyes in response. "Yagami never looks tired. He's incredibly vain. Always has to look perfect."

"He has been sick, Mells," Matt reminded the other boy, throwing himself onto the couch with the game still attached to his hand.

"Whatever," Mello muttered, not believing for a second Yagami had been sick. No, something else was going on. And he was going to find out what it was. But he might need some help.

With that thought in mind, Mello moved toward the smaller boy cautiously, sinking down to the floor and taking one of the cards from Near's hand. Near watched him warily, but Mello just placed the card on the house gently.

Near blinked for a moment, obviously confused as to why Mello hadn't pushed the entire thing over, but picked up a card to continue building, letting Mello add cards every so often.

The next day found Mello trailing Yagami once again. Nothing incredibly odd happened, though Mello noticed that Yagami looked even worse than he had the day before. He didn't mention this, though. Not after the reaction it received the day before. He would keep it to himself and try to come up with a reason. Maybe L would take his observations more seriously then.

It was the third day that something changed. Mello had been outside of the school with Matt, placing a piece of chocolate in his mouth, when Matt spoke. "Do we really have to follow him every day? Someone is going to start to notice."

"Not if we're careful," Mello replied, not wanting to have this conversation again.

"Mells, come on. Yagami seems like a boring, normal guy."

"He's not. Keep complaining and I'll bring Near with me instead."

Matt snorted, "Right. Because being followed by a sheep won't be noticeable."

Mello had to clench his teeth together to stop from snapping at the other boy. Why? He had no clue. He had been the one to start calling Near a sheep all those years ago, because of the boys shaggy white hair and all white clothing. But, for some reason, it bothered him to hear Matt talk about Near like that.

Maybe it was just because that was Mello's name for the strange boy. Yeah, that had to be it. He just didn't like someone else using it.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice the black book fall from the sky to land in front of the school.

When the doors opened, Mello snapped back to attention to focus on Yagami. Something was different today. Usually, he walked out the doors and began home instantly, maybe waving or smiling at someone as they called out to him. Today, he moved slowly, cautiously, in the opposite direction. "What's he doing?" Matt asked, frowning as his game hung down at his side.

Mello shook his head, moving slightly to try and see what the young man was heading towards.

It proved to be a mistake.

Light Yagami's head flew around, his eyes widening in shock as they landed on the two boys. "Mello?!" Light gasped, taking a few steps toward him. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

Mello stepped back in shock. This wasn't right. Yagami was seventeen. At seventeen, he hadn't even known Mello existed. His brain, for the first time in his life, was frozen as it tried to process this new information. That was the only reason Mello could think of that the next words flew out of his mouth. "To stop Kira."

As the last word was uttered, Yagami turned on his heel, practically running to where he had been heading only moments before. He stared down at the ground in shock. Mello stared at him warily, wondering if Yagami had somehow lost what little sanity he seemed to have had. Matt gripped the back of Mello's shirt, trying to pull him away. "We have to go. Something is wrong."

"So was I," the words penetrated Mello's confusion, making him turn his eyes back to the young man. Yagami had his eyes closed in defeat, his shoulders slumped. Mello suddenly felt afraid. He had never seen Kira look so overwhelmed. "It's going to be a lot harder now," Yagami muttered, his eyes flying open to meet Mello's, "the Death Note is gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this part! Thank you so much for the reviews!

"L, we have a problem," Matt announced as they walked into the room, eyes wide and game still hanging loosely in his hand. L looked up, eyebrows raised, only to blink in surprise as Light Yagami was literally pushed into the hotel room by an enraged Mello.

Near, who had been stacking dice, froze, looking from Mello to Light. His eyes flickered over to L, only to see his mentor still blinking as he took in the situation. "Sit down," Mello growled, pushing against Light once again.

Light merely shot the younger boy an annoyed glanced before turning his eyes to L. He stared, slowly shaking his head. "I didn't think…I wasn't going to… I'm sorry."

Mello slammed the door shut, turning furious eyes to Yagami. "No, you do not get to talk to him. Not after-"

"Yagami, Light. I suppose you are here for a reason," L commented, turning his attention to Light fully, his thumb coming up to rest against his mouth.

He hesitated a moment before slowly moving into the room, sinking down on the sofa. He glanced around, his eyes passing over Matt, narrowing at Mello, and coming to rest on Near. Near shifted uncomfortably, not sure why the other boy was looking at him the way he was.

Mello moved forward angrily, standing in front of the younger boy and giving Light a heated glare. Light shook his head in response, turning back to L. "Do all of you remember, or is it just Mello?"

"Mello came to me with a tale a few days ago. I believed he was telling the truth and moved him, along with Matt and Near, to Japan to see if we could prevent the outcome Mello had lived."

"I was in…there was darkness. Constant darkness," Light said, his eyes staring off at something the rest couldn't see. Mello jolted slightly at the words. Wasn't that how he had described it? "Then I woke up. Before I had found the Death Note. Before I…"

"Considering the circumstances, I no longer have any doubt of Mello's tale. However, I believe you would have more information that Mello as died before the end. You were talking about darkness, I believe that means you were also killed?"

Light nodded once, sharply, turning his eyes to Near. Mello moved to the younger boys side, wanting to be close in case Yagami tried anything. But he just spoke. Told them about the meeting, about Near proving he was Kira, about Mello's plan helping Near defeat Kira once and for all.

"Hmm," L muttered, thumb pressed against his lip once again. "You did not go to school for a few days. Why not?"

"I was making plans. Figuring out what to do with the Death Note –"

"You mean, how to kill us before we can get to you?" Mello hissed, once again moving in front of the smaller boy. Near frowned, gripping Mello's pant leg to try and move the boy. "You already know our names."

"No, that is not it," L said, staring unblinkingly at the young man in front of him. "If Kira wanted to kill us, he would have grabbed the Death Note and written our names down before we knew what was happening. As you said, Mello, he is already aware of our names. But he was unaware that we already knew of the situation. So what were you planning, Yagami Light?"

"How to stop it," Light admitted, staring back at L and no longer acknowledging the others in the room, "once you use a Death Note, it… you grow somewhat dependent. I am no longer Kira," he winced at the title, "I was going to get the Death Note and destroy it before anyone else could get it."

"And yet, here you are. Both of you," L looked from Light to Mello.

"I got distracted," Light muttered, not looking at L as he did so. "I saw Mello and forgot - just for a moment – and it was gone."

L let out a sigh, "So now we know the Death Note exists, but we no longer know who possess it and what they will do with it. So, essentially, the information you brought to us is no longer useful," he said, looking at Mello and Light.

Near took the timeline Mello had created and folded it up, moving it to the center of his dice creation. Mello cringed but allowed the boy to do so. L was right – they no longer had the upper hand.

"The new Kira does not know about us, or about the fact that we know what the Death Note can do," Near said softly, one hand coming up to twirl a strand of hair as his other continued to stack. "We should continue to monitor the situation."

"I can help," Light offered, his eyes once again fixated on L. Matt turned to look at Mello, waiting for the explosion he knew his best friend would cause. But Mello just continued to stand there, his eyes flickering from Light to L and back again. Near had stopped twirling his hair to hold onto Mello's pant leg once again.

"According to Mello's notes, and my own research, you are very intelligent and we seemed to work well tougher before – until you had me killed, of course," L commented, turning back to his computer and missing the flinch that overtook Light's face. "I would not be opposed to your help, though I will be monitoring you closely."

A small smile flashed across Light's face, "Been through that before… though I trust the handcuffs wont be necessary this time."

"Kinky," Matt muttered.

"You cannot be serious!" Mello finally snapped, moving forward to tear out of Near's grasp. Near slowly moved his hand back up to his hair, his dark eyes fixated on Mello. Mello's entire body was shaking. He had spent years chasing down Yagami, trying to make him pay for L's death. He had died doing so. And L was just going to forgive it all? "This guy is a psychopath! He killed-"

"If I remember correctly, you did as well," L said emotionlessly, typing away at his keyboard. "Not only did you use a Death Note to kill, you also did so during your time with the Mafia."

Mello's hands clenched at his sides. "It wasn't the same thing!"

"The taskforce Near composed was in your way and you wrote the names in the Death Note – I do not see how that is different than what Yagami has done."

He had to get out of there. If he didn't, he would do something he would regret.

It was just lucky he was no longer wearing a gun.

Mello turned on his heel, storming into the room assigned to him, Matt, and Near and slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall, watching in satisfaction as it shattered into pieces.

The door slowly opened and Mello turned to yell at Matt, to tell him to get out… only it wasn't Matt. "Near?" He asked, shocked out of his anger.

Near looked at the broken lamp but slowly moving forward into the room. Mello noticed instantly that the younger boy, as usual, wasn't wearing shoes. He let out a curse, taking a few steps forward to lift the smaller boy and toss him onto the bed. Near let out a small gasp, not used to being touched, before Mello let go of him and he curled up on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Mello muttered, crouching down to pick up the big pieces of the lamp. It was just his luck that Near would step on something and hurt himself. And he would be blamed for it.

"Mello needs to think. It is better if Light is here where L can watch him."

"Didn't help L last time," Mello snapped, turning furious eyes onto the other boy.

Near nodded, twirling his hair once again. "This time we will also be watching him. From Lights reaction to L, I believe they had been…friends. Or as close as Kira could be to L. Light is not Kira. Not at this point in time. If he is here, we can make sure it stays that way. Mello should be able to pick up on any changes in Lights character. Should be able to notice if Light begins to act like he did before."

Mello let out a sigh, knowing the other boy was right. Of course he was. It was Near, he was always right. Tossing the broken pieces into the trash bin, Mello moved to sit beside him on the bed. "I don't trust him. I can't trust him."

"Then do not," Near said simply, letting his fingers slip out of his hair. He hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching up to grasp a piece of Mello's. Mello didn't move, unable to comprehend what was happening. He couldn't remember a time when Near had voluntarily touched him. Near slowly began twirling Mello's hair between his fingers, like he would do with his own. "Watch him. And, if Mello believes something is wrong, tell me and I will trust Mello."


	7. Chapter 7

Mello was trying very, very hard not to kill Yagami. Not because he was beginning to like the older boy but because L would be disappointed in him if he did.

Though Mello was beginning to learn to live with L's disappointment. And if Yagami didn't stay away, he was going to start taking drastic measures.

Light had been spending every afternoon at the hotel with L. Mello even thought he had seen L talking to him about another case at one point. Considering they weren't allowed to know anything about the cases, Mello didn't take it too well.

With Light spending so much time around them, Mello was beginning to see how L could have been drawn to him the first time. He was extremely intelligent, something Mello had always known, but he was on a level with L that Mello really didn't want to admit. The two of them were able to communicate with each other in a way they obviously had never found in another person. Mello knew how that was – he had felt the same way before Wammy's. Before he met Matt.

He just wished it wasn't Kira L had found that connection with. How different would things had been the first time if Light hadn't been the one to find the Death Note? If he really had just been brought in on the case? So many things could have been different.

But Mello shouldn't be thinking of that. The facts were that Light had been Kira. Kira had killed L. And Mello. And been the cause of Matt's death as well. He was the reason Near had been left alone.

Not that Mello was bothered by Near being left alone. The kid always wanted to be alone anyway. He was probably thrilled when they were killed.

No, that wasn't fair. Mello grimaced as he bit of a piece of chocolate. He had learned the last few days that Near wasn't what he had always assumed. He wasn't a robot. And, in his own weird way, he really did care about all of them.

Mello was still getting used to that.

It was the fifth day of Lights 'visits' that Mello finally spoke up. "He still killed you, you know," he muttered as L turned to his computer screen after the door shut behind the handsome teen.

L didn't even bother to look up, "I am aware of that, Mello. You have pointed it out more than enough times for me to remember. Once is usually sufficient."

Mello's fist tightened around his candy bar as his other hand clenched. He could feel his finger nails digging into his palms. "I just think you should be more careful. There is a possibility that he-"

"I have said this before, but I believe the Death Note is able to control the actions of the user in some way. In the very least, it becomes an addiction. Light no longer has the Death Note in his possession and I believe is free of its influence. Those qualities you saw in him no longer exist."

Mello scowled, "They always exist, L."

L's dark eyes turned on him, "Yes, but they are not on the surface currently. Just as your own are sufficiently tucked away, correct Mello?"

The anger that had been burning in Mello's chest threatened to erupt at the words. Why was it that Light got a free pass, but he, who had admitted what he had done, got it held over his head? He didn't kill close to the number of people Kira had. He regretted what he had done, knew that it hadn't been the smartest thing to do, and he had admitted as such to L.

So why did it keep getting brought up?

"I believe Mello needs a distraction," Near suddenly spoke making Mello's head snap to the side so he could look at the younger boy. He was building a card house, currently at four levels, and gently placing a card to start the fifth. "Perhaps a case the three of us could work on?"

L's fingers came up to his mouth as those dark eyes stared at the youngest boy. Mello watched them carefully, trying to understand what Near was doing. L had made it clear they were to stay away from his active cases. And he didn't need a distraction! He needed Yagami to stay the hell away.

"I have one that would be sufficient," L finally said, turning to his computer and staring at the screen as his fingers began to fly over the keys. "The information will be sent to computer Matt is using. The information is in that file," L motioned to the black folder on the desk he wasn't using. "Please inform me of any new information you find. I will check on you in three hours."

Near stood gracefully, moving toward the desk and lightly tugging on Mello's sleeve as he walked past. Matt, who had been playing a game and groaned as the file came through, began to follow them into the bedroom.

The three sat on the floor, spreading the information out around them as Matt read the information from the computer screen. A serial murderer in America. Women from the ages of 25 – 35. All with light hair and dark eyes. All strangled.

Mello worked diligently, for once not trying to solve the puzzle before Near. In fact, he found his attention drifting to the other boy. He had some nameless finger puppets that he seemed to be using as props as he worked through the case, though if you didn't watch him closely, you wouldn't know what he was doing. Most would assume he was playing and not paying the slightest bit of attention.

The three hours went by quickly and L called them back into the main room, not asking of their findings. He merely sat in his usual position, dark eyes studying each of them in silence. "Do you have any information for me?"

Matt shrugged, pulling out his DS, "All of the women were nurses and working a late shift at the hospital on the nights they disappeared. Though they worked in different areas of the city."

"All were single and not known to be dating anyone. All had an unidentified drug in their system at the time of death," Mello said slowly, knowing the information wasn't anything L didn't already know.

"The murderer is a patient," Near said, making the others turn to him in surprise. He didn't look at them, instead walking back toward his unfinished card house. "On their shifts, each nurse dealt with a young man with an odd rash on his arm. The names used were not the same, but all began with the same first letters. Jason Young. Jared Yates. Jesse Younts. Joshua Younger. It is my belief that it was the same man due to the description of the infection."

Mello blinked in surprise. He had read about the patients but hadn't picked up on the pattern. Maybe he was more distracted than he had thought.

L merely nodded, "Yes. His real name is Joseph Yocum. The police apprehended him a few hours ago and found evidence of his crimes."

Mello felt his jaw clench. Of course L had given them a case he already solved. He should have known.

Near didn't look surprised – though he never really did. Mello didn't doubt he had been aware of the situation the entire time. It had just been another test for L, one to once again see who the better successor was.

Well, he didn't need to use those tests anymore, Mello could tell him. Near had proved himself during the Kira case. Near was the true successor to L - though Mello wouldn't be opposed to working with Near, if the option was open. If not, well, there were other things he could do. Though most of them weren't legal.

L turned his head sharply as his computer let out a notification. His brow furrowed as he stared at whatever came up on his screen. "Mello, do you know of someone named Hirokazu Ukita?"

Mello frowned, "He was a member of the KIRA task force in Japan. He was killed by the second Kira. Why?"

"Because he just died of a heart attack," L stated calmly, though his eyes were fixed on the report.

Mello blinked in surprise. "He didn't die for another few months before…"

"According to the timeline, he only died after everyone was aware Kira existed," Near said from where he sat on the floor, "at this time, no one is aware of anything suspicious. There have not even been deaths we can relate to Kira."

"So this Kira's first victim is a police officer?" Matt muttered, shaking his head, "Great."

"It is worrying," L admitted, "if it is in fact someone using a Death Note, the fact that they have already targeted a police officer shows that they do not have the same…values the Kira of the original time line held."

Mello had to bite his lip at the mention of values. Values and Light Yagami didn't fit together in his head.

"We should look into this death closely," L continued, "to see if there is anything that stands out to us. It is likely the killer is someone he had contact with within the last few days. After all, Light used the Death Note for the first time on a whim. It is possible this person did the same."

Mello scowled but moved to stand behind Matt. He watched as the slightly younger boy hacked into the Japanese police records in minutes. Matt printed out the documents for L, handing them to the older man before looking through them himself on the screen. "I printed out another copy," Matt muttered, shooting Mello an annoyed glance.

Mello rolled his eyes. He never understood why Matt was so uncomfortable when someone read over his shoulder. Mello grabbed the printout before letting out a sigh and moving to sit on the floor beside Near. Near looked toward him, surprise flashing through his eyes. "Figured you would want to see," Mello muttered, leaning against the wall and placing the papers on his bent knees. Near didn't respond, but he slowly moved to lean beside Mello, gray eyes flickering over the words.

Mello didn't even finch as he felt gentle fingers in his hair. He didn't know what Near's obsession was, but he wasn't going to complain. It felt damn good.

"It all looks routine to me," Matt said slowly, looking at L as if he was waiting to be corrected.

Mello had to agree. He didn't see anything unusual and none of the names looked familiar. But why would someone target him of all people? There had to be a reason.

Mello jumped as L's phone began to ring, dislodging Near's hand from his hair. Near made a sound of protest, one that was obviously unintentional by the light blush that spread across his face. Mello stared in amazement. He had never seen Near blush. He chuckled lightly and motioned back toward his head. Near moved forward hesitantly, his hand once again burying itself in his hair.

"You two comfortable?" Matt asked in amusement, though Mello could see the slight wonder in his eyes. Yes, he supposed they were an interesting sight – especially to anyone that knew their history.

Mello was about to retort to the teasing when he heard L speak. "We will continue to monitor the situation. Your father may not yet be in danger, Light."

Lights father. Right. The Chief. The one that Mello… anyway, it would make sense that Light would be worried about him.

Of course, he wasn't so worried last time, was he?

The four continued to try and find some information, though they had little to go on. Nothing they found was promising and L forced the three teens to bed around midnight.

The next day they were once again searching for information. "I think we just need to wait until it happens again," Matt said reluctantly, "there isn't enough to go on. For all we know, they guy could have just had an issue with police and picked the first one he saw."

Mello had to concede the point. L didn't respond, though his shoulders held even more of a slump than usual. He knew what they were thinking-they had wanted to stop the Death Note before anyone died. And yet, here they were waiting for someone else to be killed.

Mello stayed on the floor beside Near, chewing on his chocolate as he watched the other boy carefully stack items on top of each other. He had never, and would never, understand why Near found that so relaxing, but he could admit he found watching the other boy to be fascinating. Mello would never be able to accomplish something like that – he wasn't good at being still and he certainly didn't have the patience.

He hadn't known he had spent so much time watching the white haired boy until Wammy led a frazzled Light into the room. Mello felt his eyebrows raise as he looked at the messy hair and worried expression. He had never seen Yagami look so…human.

"It happened again. A teacher at the school. She did not die last time – we were in the middle of class and she just fell over. They said it was a heart attack."

Mello jumped to his feet, startling Near and making him jerk his hand slightly. The entire card building fell to the ground. Mello tried to shoot him an apologetic glance, but Near was staring down at the pile, his hand twirling his hair furiously.

Yeah, he was upset. Mello would find a way to make it up to him later.

"Please look through this list and tell us if any names catch your attention," L said to Light quickly, handing him the same list they had looked over the night before. "Matt, please compose a list of current and past students of the teachers for the last five years. Mello and Near, cross reference the students with recent police records. We need to see if there is anyone connected to both parties."


	8. Chapter 8

Mello and Near had spread the information out around them, cross referencing the information from the school and the police. So far, they hadn't found anything that matched up. The only name Mello had even found vaguely familiar on the school records was Lights, but he figured that wasn't something for him to bring up.

Nears right hand was twirling his hair furiously as he looked down at the papers, his eyes flickering from one to the other. It reminded Mello of when he saw the boy doing his puzzles back at Wammy house and he was trying to find the next piece in the all white board.

Except this time, Near wasn't finding the piece. And he was getting irritated.

Matt had joined them after he had finished getting a list of all of the students for the past five years and he looked just as irritated as Mello. "There's nothing here," he muttered, shooting a look at L to make sure the older man hadn't heard him.

Mello had to agree. He couldn't find any correlation, any sort of pattern. For the first time, he hoped Near would cut in and declare to have found the answer, but one look at the boy told Mello that wasn't the case.

Light and L didn't seem to be faring any better. Both were typing away at computers, L hunched over more than usual and Light glaring at the screen in front of him. Apparently they hadn't found any leads either.

"You three should get some sleep," L finally said, not looking away from his screen, "and I believe Light should be getting home. You do have school in the morning."

"I think this is more important than school," Light muttered back, though he began to shut down the computer and push away from the desk.

Matt stood, stretching his arms above his head and popping his back. Mello winced at the sound as he got to his feet. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yep."

Near continued to sit, surrounded by papers. "Come on, Near."

The younger boy shook his head, "Mello should go sleep. I will continue to look for a pattern with the case."

Mello rolled his eyes. Of course. "Sorry, not going to happen. The panda look doesn't really suit you," he ignored the huff he received from L's direction and grabbed onto Near's arm, hauling him to his feet.

"Mello-"

"Mello is right, please sleep so you are well rested for tomorrow. We will continue to work then," L commanded, turning to look at the boys and motioning to the bedroom.

Matt was already in bed, his game firmly in hand. Of course, he hadn't been able to play in seven hours, he had probably been going through withdrawal. "Put it away, Matty," Mello said, quickly changing into his pajamas and sliding into bed beside him. There were only two beds in the room and he had quickly decided on sharing with Matt. Wasn't the first time he had done so.

Sharing with Near just seemed…odd.

And there was no way he would let Near sleep in a bed with Matt. That wasn't going to happen.

"One more level," Matt muttered, turning on his side to make it harder for Mello to rip the game out of his hand.

Mello just rolled his eyes, looking over as Near slipped into his own bed. The boy was usually asleep within minutes, whether Matt was still playing his game or not, but that didn't seem to be happening tonight.

It was another ten minutes before Matt turned off the game, placing it on the floor beside the bed and falling asleep instantly. Mello lay beside him, his mind working frantically. Who could have picked up the Death Note? And the killings... a police officer and a teacher? Maybe a student? Maybe they needed to look back further than five years. Maybe something had happened with that teacher years ago that the person hadn't ever forgiven her for.

He just really hoped it wasn't going to take hundreds of people dying for them to find out who this new Kira was. What would be the point of him coming back if the same thing was going to happen again, only in a different way?

"Is Mello awake?" Near questioned.

Mello jumped before shushing the other boy instantly. "Matt's asleep."

"Does Mello believe this new Kira is worse than the old Kira?"

Mello sighed. "Near, Matt's asleep."

"We are talking quietly."

Mello fought back a chuckle. No, they really weren't. He sighed, silently making his way out of bed and moving to sit beside Near. Near stared up at him in surprise, obviously not expecting him to move close to him. "What is Mello doing?"

"If you want to talk, we aren't going to wake up Matt," Mello muttered, moving so he was sitting beside Near and resting his back against the headboard. "To answer your question, I don't know. Light was – Light killed a lot of people. But they were criminals. It got worse as time went on, the killing became for less and less crimes, but at the beginning I could see why he was doing what he was doing. This Kira – two people in less than twenty-four hours? And a police officer and a teacher. I haven't looked into the teachers history, but I know Ukita's. I studied it the first time. There was nothing there that should have led to this."

"So this Kira is killing either because of a grudge or just because they can," Near said softly, reaching up for Mello's hair.

Mello rolled his eyes at the awkward position. He was sitting up on the bed against the headboard, while Near was lying on the bed with his arm straight up to play with his hair. He moved, grabbing the younger boy around the waist and pulling him up to sit beside him. Near yelped loudly and Mello slammed his hand over Near's mouth, looking over toward Matt. The gamer was very grumpy when woken up.

It seemed they were safe. He slowly released Near, only to receive a shocked expression, "Why did Mello do that?"

"If you want to play with my hair, at least make it less awkward," Mello muttered, knowing it was a lame excuse but not having anything better. Honestly, he had no idea why he had done it. If Near wanted to let his arm grow tired by letting it stand up, he should have just let him.

Nears expression closed off once more but Mello could see the confusion still in his eyes as the boy moved to make himself comfortable. He eventually ended up pressed against his side, his hand once again having found itself to Mello's hair. "Anyway," Mello said, clearing his throat, "like you said, this new Kira is definitely different. But we'll figure it out."

Near merely hummed, his fingers sliding throughout a strand of Mello's hair. The two boys sat in silence, both lost in thought, until they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

Mello woke up to laughing. "Go away," he muttered, not wanting to know what his idiot roommate was doing now.

"Aww, does Mello want alone time with Near?"

The words penetrated Mello's mind but he couldn't make sense of them. Alone time with Near? What the hell was Matt going on about now?

It wasn't until his foggy brain registered the warmth pressed against his right side, the weight on his chest, and something in his hair that his eyes shot open. Holy shit. Near. He was in bed with Near. Near was pressed against him, his head on Mello's chest, his hand in Mello's hair. Asleep.

Matt was laughing beside the bed, holding his stomach as he struggled to stay upright. "I wish I had a camera right now. I wish I was allowed to have a camera right now. Your face!"

Mello lunged at his roommate, knocking Near off of him. Matt sprinted out of the room, leaving Mello to stare blankly at the door as Near blinked at him sleepily from the bed. "Mello?"

Feeling the blush crossing his face, Mello cleared his throat harshly. "We need to work on the case," he snapped, turning and walking out of the room quickly.

He glared at the still giggling Matt and the amused L as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate muffin. How could he have allowed himself to fall asleep in the same bed as Near? What had he been thinking? And Matt had seen it! He was never going to hear the end of it.

"Please continue to work on the assignments I gave you last night," L said a few minutes later as Near stepped out of the bedroom. "Expand the search another five years. Light should be joining us once class lets out for the day."

Mello clenched his jaw at the information but didn't comment. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

Mello was uncomfortable the entire day. He kept thinking of Near sleeping against him, of the weight of Near's head on his chest. What was wrong with him? Hell, he might be thirteen at the moment, but he had been twenty when he died. So it wasn't odd for him to have…feelings or whatever. But Near didn't remember being any older. Near was twelve. And Mello didn't remember being attracted to Near when he saw him when Near was eighteen.

Holy shit, there was something wrong with him.

Or maybe there wasn't. Maybe it was just because he was getting to know Near this time around. He had never done that before. Or maybe it was just because they were kept in close quarters here and no one else was around. Well, no one else besides L and Matt. And Light.

Yeah, and that wasn't going to happen.

That had to be it. It wasn't that he had feelings for Near, it was just that he was thirteen years old and had slept in a bed with someone he didn't see as family. That was it. Nothing to worry about.

He had been so worried, he hadn't even made a comment when Light showed up and sat entirely too close to L. But he had noticed.

It was hours before anyone spoke, everyone growing more and more frustrated as no new leads were founds. The only good thing to happen that day was no one else had died.

"There are three possibilities," Near said, bringing everyone's attention to him. He didn't look at anyone, instead moving to grab his finger puppets and placing one on his finger, "the first is that someone else, who didn't know what the Death Note was, picked it up that day when Light was distracted and kept it," another finger puppet, "the second is that the person that picked it up believed it to be a joke and tossed it away, which then someone else picked it up and began to use it," a third puppet, "the last option is that there is someone else besides Mello and Light who remember what happened."

Lights eyebrows furrowed while L nodded slowly. Matt just sat back in surprise. Mello leaned forward, placing his hand over the puppets to make Near look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have not understood why it is only Mello and Light are the only ones to remember these events," Near said, his eyes flickering to Mello's and away again, "so I began to look at what Mello had in common with Light. There are a few possibilities, but only one that I believe could be the cause."

Mello didn't like where this was going. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Near didn't answer the question, instead lifting his hand to begin twirling his hair. Mello shifted his eyes to L, waiting for the order he knew was coming. "Please look into the location of Misa Amane, Kyosuke Higuchi, Kiyomi Takada, and Teru Mikami."


	9. Chapter 9

Takada missed exactly one day of school before she had returned and had thrown herself into her studies. She lived too far away to have made it to Light's school and retrieved the Death Note as she had been listed as attending her classes on that day – not to mention she had been tutoring another student once classes let out and had been listed as present.

"Unless she had someone else retrieve the Death Note for her, I believe she can be taken down from our list of suspects," L had claimed.

Mikami had not missed a single day of University but he had plenty of time to make it Lights school and get his hands on the notebook. Though Light was convinced he would have noticed. "Even if I saw Mello, I would have noticed Mikami," he insisted, "besides, if he thought there was a possibility I knew about the Death Note, he would have approached me instantly."

Which left Higuchi and Misa Amane. Neither had been seen since the day they would have retrieved their memories. Matt had hacked into the system at Higuchi's employer and found the man had called to say he had a family crisis he would need to have time off for, though they had not heard from him since then. Misa Amane, whose parents had not yet been killed, was nowhere to be found. "The entire reason she followed Kira was because he avenged her parents," Light said, looking slightly sick at the thought, "I can't imagine her leaving them knowing what was coming."

For Mello, it felt as if he was repeating things he had already done but was looking for something completely different. Probably because he was reviewing information he had already looked through but trying to see it at a different angle.

"I don't think it's Misa," Light said for probably the thirtieth time, shaking his head as he sat beside L, peering at the screen. "She doesn't have any reason to go after our victims-"

"Besides the fact that she killed the police officer the first time," Mello muttered.

"-and she only did any of it because she wanted to get my attention."

"And killing your teacher while you were in class wouldn't have gotten your attention?" Mello asked sarcastically, slamming his papers down and standing with a glare on his face. Near, who had been leaning against him once again, drew back sharply to avoid toppling over. He stared up at Mello impassively as he twisted a strand of hair around his finger frantically.

Light glared at Mello, "There is no way Misa could have gotten to the Death Note without me noticing. She's worse than Mikami when it comes to throwing herself at me – there's no way she would have stayed quiet."

"Unless she finally realized that the only thing you did was use her and she wants revenge against you," Mello retorted, his hands clenched. He felt something tug at his jeans lightly and he didn't even think before taking a small step back toward Near who had grabbed onto his pant leg.

"Then why hasn't she killed me?" Light asked, rolling his eyes as if he thought Mello's suggestion wasn't even worth the effort. "She had the Shinigami eyes. If she remembers everything, she knows everyone's names," Mello flinched at the reminder, his hand unclenching and resting on top of Near's head. He didn't know if the blonde girl had seen Near, but there was no way he would allow her to write his name down. Or Matt's. "And she knows what my family looks like. She could have killed me already, or them."

"According to the original timeline, Misa was able to be the second Kira for awhile without anyone knowing who she was," Near said quietly, turning his dark eyes on everyone in the room. Mello left his hand where it was on the boys head, though he began to thread his fingers through the other boys hair unconsciously. "In fact, the only reason she came to L's attention is because she decided to admit who she was to Light. In being around Light, L focused on her and came to the conclusion she was the second Kira. It is possible she is more intelligent than she portrays herself to be."

Mello turned challenging eyes to Light, only to see the older teenager shaking his head. "You do not know her like I do. The only brain Misa has in her head is dedicated to silly love stories and fashion."

Mello took an angry step forward, only to stop as Near grabbed his wrist before he moved his hand away from the younger boy. Mello turned, surprised he was still touching Near, and L began to speak. "Be that as it may, it is not a possibility we can just dismiss without knowing Miss Amane's current location. Keep searching."

Light sighed as if to show how pointless he thought the task, but he eventually concentrated on his computer screen once again. Mello stood where he was, his eyes burning as he stared at the older teen. He shouldn't even be there. What was to stop him from taking the Death Note and starting again as soon as they found it? He had already tricked L once; it couldn't be that hard to do it again.

Okay, so he hadn't really tricked L. L had known who he was the entire time…but Light had won. They had played a game and L lost.

So had Mello.

Near. Near had won but at what cost? He was left alone. The only people he had ever spoken to at Wammy's had been Matt and Mello, even if it was arguing with Mello most of the time. L had been his hero. He had been left with half a team, most of who looked at him as a stepping stone to get to where they wanted to go. No, Near might have won against Light in a way, but in many he had lost.

"Mello should sit," Near said softly, tugging on Mello's pant leg.

Mello turned to him, blue eyes clashing against the dark ones staring up at him. "I should be out there looking for them. I'm better at that type of stuff anyway."

No one replied, but Near's eyes flickered over to L before he shook his head slowly. "When there is information available, Mello can go out. There is not enough yet."

Mello tore himself away from Near's hold and turned toward Matt. Matt merely shrugged at his best friend helplessly. Mello's hands clenched tighter, his nails biting into the skin of his palms. They were wasting time. He knew this was how L and Near worked. Hell, this was how Matt worked unless Mello pulled him away. Mello had never been able to work like that. Even at Wammy's when they were given trial cases, Near would work (kind of…most of the time, it just looked like he was playing, though he always seemed to get to the conclusion before Mello), Matt would do whatever he did on the computer, and Mello would have to go to the scene, talk to the people. He was useless here.

The thought didn't sit well. He wasn't going to do this again. He wasn't going to be the one that that sat there while the rest of them figured everything out. He wasn't going to be second best.

His eyes wandered over to Near as the words rang in his head. No, he wasn't going to do this again. He had promised himself. Things were going to be different this time. He wasn't going to drown in the jealousy he was feeling. Not again.

"Mello, let's take a walk," Matt said suddenly, jumping to his feet.

Eyes turned to Matt in surprise. "There is information to-" L began to protest.

"Mello needs air," Near said softly, cutting off L for the first time in Mello's memory. "Mello will work better after his…walk with Matt."

Matt flung an arm around Mello's shoulders, pulling him toward the door swiftly. "We'll be back in a few minutes!" Matt said cheerfully, ignoring the protesting Light was doing as the door slammed shut behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Mello moved out from under Matt's arm the second the door slammed behind him. "What the fu-"

"Shh!" Matt hissed, eyes glancing toward the closed door. He grasped Mello's arm and pulled him down the hall. "If they hear us they'll come after us."

Mello rolled his eyes but continued to allow Matt to drag him down the hallway and into the stairwell. They were halfway down the first flight when Matt dropped Mello's arm and moved to sprawl himself out on the staircase. "Ugh, that's better. All that walking…"

Mello stared at him in disbelief, "How the hell is this any better?"

"Better than you going on a murdering spree," Matt retorted before wincing when he saw the violent flinch that overtook Mello's body. "Shit. Mel-"

"Whatever," Mello muttered, perching himself on the step beside Matt. He didn't want to hear the apology. Not when he knew it was a thought they all possessed. He couldn't even blame them. Not really.

It wasn't like he hadn't done it before.

Well, technically he hadn't.

The two of them sat in silence, both knowing there were things to be said, but neither knowing how to start the conversation. Finally, Matt let out a deep sigh and turned his body slightly to the left, so he was facing Mello. "Look, I know you're having issues with Light being here, but you're going to have to get over it."

Mello's eyes snapped to the boy beside him, "Get over-"

"None of us remember what you do," Matt continued, talking loudly over his outraged friend, "and you being continuously pissed off is putting everyone on edge. Can't you just try to work with him?"

Mello could feel his body shaking from the anger boiling in his veins. His hand automatically moved for the gun he no longer held. He wanted it. He wanted the familiar weight in his hand so he could storm back into that room and point the thing right at Yagami's head. Maybe then they would realize just how serious he was.

"How do you expect me to-"he started, voice shaking.

He was cut off instantly. "How do you expect us to ignore the crimes you committed but hold Light responsible for his?" Matt questioned, shrugging as Mello's eyes narrowed in response. "We can either hold both of you responsible for crimes you didn't commit in this life, or we can move forward and try to stop whoever the criminal is now. Your choice."

Matt stood, staring down at his best friend for a moment before turning to walk back up the steps. "Don't come back in until you've decided to actually help us. I'm sick of your bitching."

Mello stared at Matt's retreating figure in shock. Matt had never talked to him like that. Hell, even when Mello had made a plan that was almost certain to get them both killed (and did get them killed) Matt had just gone along with it.

Mello wasn't sure how long he sat there, running Matt's words through his head. Matt was right that he had killed – but it was different. Kira had killed thousands. Hell, he had killed L! There was a difference between the two, whether the others could see it or not. Maybe it was because they hadn't lived through it.

Footsteps behind him made him move to the side of the staircase. He wasn't willing to go inside, not yet, but he didn't want someone to run into him either. He would probably be blamed for it and the others would thing he gave into his tendencies. No he couldn't go in yet. Not until he had a plan. Maybe he should just ignore Yagami completely. Throw himself into the case. They couldn't complain then. And Mello would continue to watch Yagami. No matter what the others thought, he couldn't be trusted. Even if he wasn't Kira now and wasn't involved with whoever currently had the Death Note, Mello had no doubt everything would change the moment Yagami touched the notebook once again. He couldn't allow history to repeat itself. Couldn't allow Kira to go after L. Or Near, since the other man had admitted to knowing the younger boy's name. Hell, the only person who's name he didn't know was Matt's.

It was at that moment that Mello realized whoever had been walking down the stairs had never passed him. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he slowly turned his head.

Yagami stood behind him, eyebrows raised as his eyes stayed fixed on Mello. "For someone as paranoid as you are it took you an embarrassingly long time to realize I was standing here."

Mello bit back a growl as he glared at the young man in front of him. "What do you want?'

Yagami;s mouth twitched slightly and Mello's eyes narrowed even further as he realized the other boy was fighting back a smirk. Yagami sat, two steps higher up than Mello, and continued to stare. "I'm well aware that you don't like me-"

"No shit."

"-and I understand your reasoning. However, I know more about the Death Note and our suspects than you ever will. I've said it before but you don't seem to be listening. I am not, and don't want to be, Kira. I want the Death Note to be destroyed before everything escalates to how we remember it being."

"You mean the way you made it?"

Yagami's eyes flashed. "Don't act as if you're the innocent party in this. You kidnapped my sister. Caused my father's death. If you hadn't killed the SPK Near might have caught me before Matt died. I made mistakes but you're actions enabled me to get where I was. And why? Because of a childhood rivalry? Was beating Near worth it, Mello?"

Mello's jaw hurt from clenching his teeth together. His fingernails were beginning to draw blood from his palms. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to watch him bleed and make him feel the pain he had caused so many others.

"Please return to the room," a quiet voice cut in, making both Mello and Lights head snap to the side. Near was standing at the top of the stairs, his dark eyes fixated on Yagami. If Mello didn't know any better, he would have said Near was actually glaring at the other boy. "Your opinion has been noted though deemed to be flawed. All of Mello's actions were the result of Kira. Kira was responsible for your sisters kidnapped as well as the your father's death, the same way Kira was responsible for L's. Do not try to push the blame you ell onto Mello. Please return to L and continue the research."

Mello could have sworn he saw Light's eyes flash dangerously as he smoothly stood. He walked to the top of the staircase before pausing beside Near. "I don't care if you like me. We will continue to work together. I will not let L die this time."

"Funny words considering you're the one that killed him," Mello snapped back.

Yagami didn't bother to comment, instead moving down the hall and out of sight.

Mello and Near both stayed where they were in silence, waiting until they were sure Yagami was gone before Near silently made his way down the steps. No wonder they hadn't heard him approaching. Near sank down, pressing the right side of his body against Mello's left. He curled into himself and moved his hand to his hair. Mello fleetingly wondered how they had gotten to the point where neither of them thought twice about sitting pressed together. The thought had barely made it into his mind when Near spoke. "Would Mello make the same decision?"

A hundred different past decisions ran through Mello's head at the words. Which was he talking about? Kidnapping Yagami's sister? Blowing up the warehouse? The whole thing with Takada? Using the Death Note on the SPK? Would he have made the same choices he did back then? No…but the plan that killed him and Matt stopped Near from being killed by Kira. Would he really trade their lives for Nears?

It surprised him how much the thought disgusted him. There had been a point in his past that he wouldn't have thought twice about taking that trade. But now…

"Mello?"

Mello snapped back to reality, shifting his attention to the person pressed against him. "Which decision are you talking about, Near?"

Near blinked as though he was surprised Mello had to ask. He probably was. To near, it was likely obvious.

Mello had to swallow hard as he realized the thought didn't bother him. Hell, he almost felt…fond. He shook his head harshly, pushing that thought to the back of his mind. That was something he could contemplate later, when he was alone.

"Would Mello still refuse to work together as L?" Near questioned in his usual monotone, as if the question didn't redefine everything between the two of them.

Mello actually jerked away from Near at the question. That was what Near wanted to know? Out of everything? "…no." Mello answered.

Near nodded and his hand moved to wrap around a strand of Mello's hair. Mello just sat there, wondering what could possibly be going through the other boys head. He might be rated second, but Near had always been somewhat of an enigma to him. Well, to everyone really.

Near stood suddenly, catching Mello by surprised as his pale hand tugged Mello's sleeve. Mello sighed, moving to his feet at the insistent pulling. "Mello needs to work on the case," Near explained.

Mello nodded once and allowed Near to lead him back to the hotel room. He didn't like Yagami, he didn't trust him, but he did trust L. And Matt, though he was pissed with him at the moment. But, surprisingly enough, he was beginning to trust Near more than the both of them. Maybe things were going to change more that he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and such! Sorry it took me so long to get this part out...I had to re-organize a few things and decide exactly how I need to go about doing what I have planned. Anyway, not a long chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

It actually took a week for Mello to understand what was happening. At first, Mello had just though Near was becoming the insomniac L was. The younger boy had been going to sleep later and later and he always seemed to be awake before Mello. More than once, Mello had to force the other boy into the bedroom tell him to sleep. He had even tried sitting up with him during the night – but he always fell asleep before Near did.

It was a week after the new development that Mello, who had been sleeping deeply, was shaken awake roughly. "Matt, I swear-"

"It's Near," Matt said, cutting Mello off mid-sentence.

Mello sat up instantly and turned to look at the other bed – only to see Near shaking his head back and forth madly, his eyes closed. His hand was clutching one of his action figures so hard that his knuckles were white. Mello stood quickly, only taking one step before the boy began to speak. "No…Mello… please don't…. put the gun down…. Dear Mello…"

Mello froze. Was Near having a nightmare about him? Why? He hadn't even done anything! They had been getting along and Mello had been-

Wait.

Dear Mello?

…Dear Mello…

Mello jumped forward, grabbing the younger boy's shoulders and shaking him until his eyes flew open. Near stared at Mello in a panic, shaking his head once again. "What were you just dreaming about?" Mello asked frantically, his eyes flying over Near's pale face. Near continued to shake his head, now squeezing his eyes shut. "Near? Near! Fucking answer me! What the fuck were you just dreaming about?"

Near continued to shake his head and Mello was shocked to find himself pulled off of the boy. "Let me go!" Mello snarled.

"Not a chance," Matt snapped back, his hands holding onto Mello's shoulders tightly. Mello winced as Matt's grip became more forceful. He just knew he was going to have a bruise there in a few hours. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"He needs to tell me," Mello said desperately, the words echoing in his head. Dear Mello. "Needs to tell me what he saw! Why did you say that?" Mello screamed, once again trying to force his way out of Matt's hold.

Near shifted, his legs coming up to his chest as he pressed against the headboard, his eyes still shut as he continued to shake his head.

"Near!"

"Why are you yelling when you should be sleeping?" L asked, his hunched form standing in the doorway. Mello stopped fighting against Matt, his following his mentor as L stepped further into the room and took in the situation. Mello winced at what he knew great detective would see.

Near, hunching in on himself, trying to hide from Mello. Mello fighting to get to him with Matt holding him back. With their past record, he knew what he obvious conclusion was going to be.

But L didn't go for obvious. "Mello, please explain why you are bellowing at Near."

…Dear Mello…

"He said something," Mello finally replied, not wanting to explain exactly what Near had said and why it had impacted him the way it had.

L's eyebrows rose. "I see. And what was it that Near said that caused such a reaction?"

Mello clenched his jaw shut and stared at the ground. How exactly was he going to explain this?

"Near wasn't even awake," Matt said, breaking Mello's train of thought. "I woke up Mello because I thought he might… the two had been getting along well and it sounded as if Near was having a nightmare. He was talking in his sleep."

There was a moment of silence, Mello not looking up from the ground. This was it. L was finally going to send him away. The only person that had stood beside him the last week had been Near… and he had just completely screwed that up.

What else was new?

"Near, do you remember the nightmare Matt is speaking of?"

Mello's head flew up at the question and his eyes snapped to Near. Near, who was slowly nodding his head. His eyes were still shut but his right leg had moved to stretch out in front of him.

"And do you know why Mello reacted the way he did?"

This time, Near hesitated. His eyes slowly drifted open. He stared at L for a moment before letting his gaze shift to Mello. The two stared at each other. Near obviously looking for something, while Mello stared back, demanding answers.

…Dear Mello…

Near finally wandered once again to stare at L, who had not moved or looked away from the younger boy the entire time he was staring at Mello. "I am…unsure as of this moment. I do not have enough facts to form a logical conclusion."

L nodded, "And would speaking of the nightmare in question help to alleviate this confusion?"

"I do not believe so."

"Then I will allow you three to retire once more," L turned his attention to Mello, "if you cannot contain yourself until Near is ready to speak about whatever it is he is contemplating, you may use my room. I will not be needing it tonight."

Mello shook his head, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Near. "No, I'll stay here."

"Very well," L sighed, moving to the door and allowing it to close behind him.

Mello felt his shoulders loosen as the door clicked shut. Matt slowly loosened his grip before moving to stand between Mello and Near. "Go to bed, Mells."

Mello glared at his best friend, but did as told and turned back toward his bed, slipping under the covers and turning on his side to face the wall. Matt didn't join him, instead grabbing his pillow from beside Mello and a blanket from the dresser. Mello knew what he was doing. He was going to sleep on the floor between their beds so he would know if Mello made a move against Near.

He wasn't planning on it. It was obvious that whatever Near had dreamed about had actually…scared the younger boy. Scared. A word that Mello had never thought to use when speaking about Near. What had Near seen? And those words…Dear Mello…those words were something Mello had never heard before. Never heard, but he had seen them. Once. Written by Near.

But Near couldn't have known that. For him, it had never happened. So what had Near been dreaming about to make him utter those words? Not to mention the pleading. Put the gun down. He didn't have a gun. Not here. Not now. Hell, he was pretty sure Near had never even seen him hold a gun.

Was it just because of the fact Near knew what Mello had done? They had talked about it enough. Maybe his subconscious was just trying to make Near understand exactly how dangerous Mello had been. Maybe Near was afraid of him.

But that didn't explain those two words.

He must have been contemplating longer than he thought because he could hear Matt's snores growing louder and louder, a sign the boy had been asleep for a while. Sleep, something Mello should be doing so he didn't look, and act, like one of those zombies from horror movies in the morning.

He had just closed his eyes and was about to drift off when something brushed against his face. Mello's eye flew open and he stared up at the white haired boy. "Near? What are you-"

Mello cut off as Near's full hand came to rest against Mello's cheek. He then moved his hand and began to trace over half of Mello's face, going over his cheek bone, his eye, his forehead… "Mello should take care of himself more," Near said quietly as he moved his hand away and retreated toward his bed, somehow making it around Matt without the other boy waking.

Mello would never admit it, but it took him almost twenty minutes to realize Near had been tracing the path on his face that once held scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! I feel like it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but hopefully it's okay. Let me know what you think and thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I have had horrible writers block and this is an attempt to get back into the story. Its short and more of a filler than anything. Please let me know what you think.

Near was avoiding him. Near was avoiding him and Matt made sure to keep Mello as far away from the other boy as he could. Light had questioned L to why the two were working on opposite ends of the room, as commanded, but Mello had snapped that it wasn’t any of his business. 

Matt was sleeping on the floor between their beds, as if that would truly stop him if he decided to go after Near, but Mello stayed away, not sure what was going on. Had Near really remembered something? It wasn’t possible. He hadn’t used the Death Note… well, not that Mello knew of, anyway. Light hadn’t mentioned Near using it. 

So why would he be remembering now? Now, after Mello and Light had… was it because they had died and he hadn’t? Was that the difference? Light said that Takada had also died. She had missed a day of school the day they all came back. Was she the only one who knew what was happening? Were Mikami and Misa oblivious? 

But, if that was true, where was Misa? Or had she also died and Light was unaware of it? Were there others that they didn’t know about? Was that the missing piece? If so, this was going to be much harder than they thought. 

Who would kill Hirokazu Ukita and Lights teacher? Was someone trying to get his attention? Was someone aware that they were looking for the Death Note? Killing Ukita when they did was sure to send a message to L. It through off the other timeline completely. Was that the goal? To let them know that this Kira knew they were watching? Waiting? 

“L, can I talk to you? Alone?” Mello finally asked, gaze flickering to the various people around the room. Mello looked up from his computer, eyes narrowed, while Near stopped halfway to adding another dice onto his creation. He carefully set the dice down, his hand wrapping in his hair as he stared at the floor. Light had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the blonde. 

L stood slowly, motioning Mello to follow him into the bedroom off to the side. Mello did so, aware of the eyes following them, and closed the door swiftly behind himself. 

“I assume this has something to do with Near?” L asked in his usual monotone, eyes staring unblinking into Mello’s own.

Mello hesitated. He had to tell him, just in case he was correct, but shouldn’t Near be the one to tell him what was happening? Hell, maybe Mello was wrong completely. 

“That night, Near was talking in his sleep,” Mello said slowly, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts. It was certainly easier to know something than to explain how you know it. “It sounded like he was reliving a memory… except he hasn’t had that memory. Not in this timeline,” Mello said, wincing at the explanation. “As far as I know, he didn’t use the Death Note. But we are assuming every person that used the Death Note could have kept their memories of the event… what if it was only the people who were killed by the Death Note? What if the other people are slowly regaining some of them now?”

L looked thoughtful, his eyes now staring at the floor and his thumb coming up to his mouth. “It is a possibility,” he said slowly, “however, I cannot see Near using such a weapon.”

Of course not. Perfect Near would never do something like that.

“Yet Light did say he had the Death Note in his possession when the met at the warehouse. We cannot assume it is only people who used the note that are affected. There is a possibility that those who saw the Shinigami will also begin to regain some of their previous memories…” he blinked slowly, turning his gaze to Mello once again. “Please inform Light, Near, and Matt that I will be taking a short nap and will rejoin them in a couple of hours.”

Mello gaped. “E-excuse me?”

L shrugged, slowly perching on the bed that he had yet to use, “You stated Near was talking in his sleep. If he is remembering, this explains why he has been sleeping so poorly. I too held the Death Note, according to the information Light gave us. I shall try to sleep to see if your hypothesis is correct.”

Mello stared at the detective as he slowly spread himself out on the bed. “Thank you for the information, Mello.”

“I’m sorry, he what?” Matt asked incredulously as Mello informed them of what L was currently doing. 

“Taking a nap,” Mello said yet again, tired of the question already.

“And why would he be doing that?” Light asked, eyes narrowed. “What did you two talk about in there?” 

Mello didn’t respond. A flash of white in the corner of his eye made him turn, only to see Near standing and staring at him. “Mello does not know for sure it will work,” Near informed him, eyes flashing. 

Mello blinked, slightly surprised at the reaction. “It wasn’t my idea. I just had a theory.”

“A theory based on Mello’s assumptions,” Near retorted, hands tightening on a toy robot. 

“What are you two talking about?” Matt demanded, eyebrows furrowing. 

Mello crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Near, silently commanding him to talk. Near ignored the demand, looking toward the floor instead. “Well, Near? Was I wrong?”

Near frowned but still didn’t answer. 

“Near!” 

The boy flinched as Mello shouted, eyes finally lifting up. “Based on the knowledge provided by Mello and Yagami-kun, I have deduced that it is possible I am… seeing portions of my counterparts life.”

Light stood, eyes wide in surprise, while Matt’s mouth dropped open. “You remember?”

Near’s mouth twitched, “I do not believe remember is the correct word, as it has not, and will not, happen in this timeline. However, I do believe I have some of the memories of the person I would have become.”

“Some of them? Not all?” Light questioned, voice tense.

“Not all,” Near agreed, eyes glancing over Light and away again quickly. “As of this moment, I have seen Mello and myself being informed of L’s death, my first meeting with the American government, three conversations with Light, a meeting with Mello, the death of the SPK members, and the warehouse.” 

Mello flinched at the mention of the “meeting” and the death of the SPK. 

“But, why?” Matt asked, confused. He had a frown line between his eyebrows, obviously thinking the problem through. “Why would Near be… you held the Death Note. So did many other people. None of them seem to be remembering anything.”

“Not remembering,” Near said once again, only to be ignored by the others. 

“Maybe because he had a connection to it, and he knows of its existence?” Light started, slowly sinking back onto his chair. “None of the other people who held the Death Note are aware that anything has happened. By Near being told of his other life, maybe it allowed those…memories to slip through.”

“And L is hoping the same thing happens to him,” Matt said in realization.

Light stared at Matt with wide-eyes. Mello had to bite back a smirk. Yes, if this works and L remembers what you did, this little relationship of yours will end. He’ll keep you on a tight leash. Watch you. Demolish whatever trust you currently have…

The same way it all ended for Mello when Near began to dream.


	13. Chapter 13

The next hour was tense. Mello stood, leaning against a wall, as Light sent him glares and Near stared. Matt, who still seemed to be coming to terms with the information, began to pace throughout the room. Mello ignored him all, letting his eyes stay fixed on the bedroom door. Was it possible that L would remember? And, if he did remember something, what would it be?

"Should someone be in there?" Matt finally said, pausing in his movements for a moment while his eyes flickered throughout the room. "I mean, Near seems…uncomfortable when he's sleeping. Maybe L-"

"No," Near said plainly, looking down as all eyes turned to him. "If L begins to relive some of his counterparts memories, waking him up will force the memory to be incomplete," his dark eyes moved to Mello's for a moment before returning to the floor, "it is…irritating to not see the completion."

Irritating? Near found something irritating? "And what memory didn't you see the end of?" Mello asked sharply.

Near's eyes narrowed slightly, but the boy did not bother looking up. "Dear Mello," he responded quietly.

Mello moved instantly, anger rising in his chest once more at those words, but his path was instantly blocked by Matt. "Okay, no. This isn't happening again. What the hell does that mean?"

Mello scowled, stepping back to lean against the wall once again. "Mello came to the SPK headquarters," Near replied.

"So you said," Matt cut in.

"He came to retrieve a…memento."

"Is that what we're calling it?" Mello scoffed.

"The words are from that object," Near continued, ignoring the comments he received. "I believe Mello does not like that particular…memory, for lack of better word."

Mello's mind instantly flashed to that night. Stepping foot into that building. Seeing the picture. The words. The gun in his hand. The gun that he wanted so desperately to shoot at that moment. The thoughts in his head, of pulling the trigger, of finally beating Near…

He shuddered.

Matt, who had been watching him closely, noticed and opened his mouth to respond, only to snap it shut when the bedroom door swung open.

L walked into the room, instantly turning every eye onto him. He merely moved toward his usual chair, perching on it as he faced the computer screen. "Has there been any developments while I was gone?"

Mello felt his fists clench. Was this all he was going to get? Had it worked? "No," Light replied cautiously. Mello smirked as the other boy spoke. He seemed hesitant. So, he knew as well as Mello that there was a possibility his little…comrade with L would end if L began to remember.

"I assumed as much," L responded, turning his complete attention to his computer screen.

Matt turned to Mello, eyes wide. What the hell? He mouthed.

Mello shrugged, just as confused and impatient as Matt seemed to be.

"I believe everyone would like to know the outcome of your experiment," Near said, shocking every person in the room. Even L's eyes widened for a moment. Near was never that straightforward and he was more patient then all of them.

"Light-kun had a very nice opening ceremony speech," L replied, his eyes once again fixed on his computer screen. "Though he did not seem to care for mine until I entrusted him with my identity."

"Speech?" Matt questioned lowly.

But Mello was watching Light. Light, who had gone drastically pale and was staring at the man in front of him. "You – you saw that?"

"In this regard, it seems the experiment was successful," L stated calmly. "I will ensure to get more sleep from this point on. Seeing things for oneself helps one to understand the full extent of the situation."

Light stood instantly, "Right. Good. I should be going, my parents will be wondering where I am-"

"Light-kun usually stays for another hour."

"I have homework to complete."

"It never seemed to come between the case before."

"L-"

"Near, please ensure you sleep as well," L cut off the now fuming Light. "As your memories take place after my own, it will be compelling to compare them."

Mello watched as Light's hands tightened into fists as he continued to stare at the detective. After a moment of complete silence, the younger turned on his heel and made his way toward the door. "We will see you tomorrow, Light-kun," L called as Light began to close the door behind him. The door paused for a moment before slamming shut.

"Well, that was awkward," Matt muttered, pulling out his game and sitting on the floor.

"Mello, please compile a list of any persons you believe would have had contact with the Death Note. We can no longer rule out the possibility that it is not just the people that used it that remember this alternate timeline."

"I wouldn't know all of them," Mello said, pushing himself away from the wall.

"Near and myself will add to it if we see anything different."

Mello watched as Near's hands tightened around the robot he had grabbed shortly after L's announcement. He frowned. L seemed to think this could be a good thing. Why didn't Near? He had to know that, as L had stated, if he remembered what had happened, it put an entirely new outlook on the events. Yet, Near seemed to be doing whatever he could not to remember.

With those thoughts in mind, Mello grabbed a notebook and a pen from beside Matt's computer and made his way to the other boy. He slid down beside him, trying to ignore the fact that the younger actually shifted away from him for the first time in weeks, and began to write. He was only a couple names in, names of his old Mafia contacts, when he felt Near shift again, this time closer to him. Fighting back a smile, Mello continued to write.

"Stephan Gevanni," Near said quietly as Mello continued to write, "he is the person that traded the Death Note for the forgery."

Without comment, Mello added the name onto the list he was creating. Near had said he remembered the warehouse – apparently, this was the place that Kira had taken his last stand. Did he also remember what led up to that event? Did he remember Mello's death? Hell, was it even important enough for Near to remember?

Mello finished the list with the questions still running through his mind. He quickly stood and passed it over to L, who glanced at it briefly before motioning toward Matt. "Matt, please encrypt and place within the working file. We cannot leave a list of names lying around at this moment."

Mello's eyes narrowed at the words, was that an insult?, before passing the paper to Matt. Matt took it quickly, still playing his game, as he stood and moved toward his computer. "Sure," he muttered, his mind obviously on another matter.

Task completed, Mello decided he would get some sleep. Without any break in the case, there wasn't much for them to do. "I'm turning in," he announced, moving toward the bedroom before anyone could stop him.

He changed quickly and climbed into bed, his mind still on his previous questions. Would Near even tell him if he did see Mello's death? How would he, did he, react to it? Did he feel the same pain Mello had when he heard that Matt had been shot down? The same disbelief as when they were told of L's demise?

What would L remember? The reports he sent had been incredibly detailed, not surprising, but was there anything the detective had left out? Mello had always thought the reports seemed to be missing something. Why would L let Light get as close as he had? Was there more to the story that Mello and Near hadn't been aware of? Lights reaction to L's comment had been interesting. The detective had only seen the meeting between the two – so why had Light acted like that? Was he just afraid of L seeing what happened between them later? Of Light's plan to kill L?

Mello was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Mello and Near had joined him in the room until Matt, who was already asleep, turned and flung his arm over Mello's stomach. With a huff of irritation, Mello grabbed his best friends arm and flung it away from him. He turned his head slightly, not even surprised to see Near fast asleep in the second bed. He really needed to start paying attention to his surroundings. How had he not noticed the two come in? Why hadn't they said anything to him, had they thought he was asleep?

It was obvious to everyone that Near and Mello had been getting along much better than they ever had in the past. It was something Mello had been working towards. Would these dreams change that? Would Near block himself off from Mello, from everyone, again?

With a groan, Mello turned his back to the other boy. There wasn't any use in wondering about that. He needed to focus on the fact that now there were more, many more, suspects for them to deal with. Not to mention the fact that there was a possibility that someone completely new had picked up the Death Note, in which case all of their research would be for nothing.

Mentally going through the list he had made earlier, Mello let out a sigh. He doubted that any of his Mafia contacts had anything to do with this. Sure, he could see them killing the cop if he got in their way, but a high school teacher? They had no reason to do that. They didn't even know who Light was, Mello had certainly never told them, so they wouldn't have used her death to mock him. And, like they had discussed earlier, there was a possibility that the only reason Near and L had been able to recover some of their memories was because they already knew the Death Note existed and had been informed of their other self. Which would mean none of the others should be remembering anything.

He could feel a headache coming on.

He still thought the best course of action was looking for Misa Amane. Light had told him how the girl had received her Death Note – was there a possibility that her death would once again be overridden? Would the Shimigami give himself up to save her? Would yet another Death Note find its way to Earth? Where could the girl have possibly-

Mello's thoughts broke off as he heard muttering. He sat up quickly and turned his eyes to the youngest in the room. Near was panicking. He was tossing from one way to the next, muttering under his breath. Mello stood quickly, moving toward the other boy, but stopped himself from waking him. Hadn't he said earlier that waking him up before the memory ended would just leave more questions? "No….no! Stop….burning…."

"Burning?" Mello muttered, sinking down onto the bed and pressing his hand lightly against the other's forehead. He seemed fine, almost cool. He wasn't burning.

"Check….barn…." Near continued to mutter. "Car…"

Mello sat beside the boy, watching with wide eyes as Near seemed to grow more and more frantic. He was struggling against the blankets now, almost like he was struggling against a person. "Need to check… let me go!"

Mello jumped at the shout, his hands fisting together in an effort to stop himself from reaching out and waking the other. "Mello?" Matt asked groggily, sitting up. "What is going on?"

"I think he's-"

"NO!" Near screamed. Matt jumped up instantly, moving toward the bed and staring down in horror as tears began to fall down Near's face.

"Mello, we have to wake him-"

"He told us not to!" Mello said loudly. It wasn't like he didn't want to wake him! He hated this. Near looked, well, broken.

As much as Mello had wanted to break the boy in the past, the sight of it tore into him in the present.

"Near!" Mello finally said as yet another scream tore through the boy's throat. "Wake up! Come on! Near!" He gripped the boys shoulders, struggling to hold him down and wake him at the same time. "Wake up!"

The boy's eyes flew open and he looked around frantically. He finally stopped fighting when his eyes landed, first on Matt, then Mello. With a loud sob, the usually stoic boy through himself forward, pressing himself into Mello's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Mello's eyes widened and Matt's mouth dropped open. Mello looked at his best friend, completely shocked. Matt shrugged back before miming at him to hold the other boy.

Hesitantly, Mello let his arms move to wrap around Near. Okay, this was awkward. "Near – what on earth did you dream?"

The boy sobbed again, tightening his grip. "Stupid," he finally said, his hands gripping Mello's shirt. "Why would you – Mello is intelligent! Why would you?"

Well, that didn't help.

"Uh, thanks? But what did I do?" Mello questioned, bewildered.

"The barn! I watched it burn! I tried to go, to get you out, but they would not let me go! And Matt! The car…"

"The barn? Wait, the barn burned?" Mello asked, scowling at the thought. So, not only did they kill him with a heart attack, they then set the barn on fire? Talk about overkill.

Matt cleared his throat, "I'll, uh, get him some water!" he said, running toward the door.

Great.

"Near, it wouldn't have mattered if you got to the barn," Mello finally said as the boy seemed to somewhat calm down. He was still pressed against Mello's chest and shaking, but Mello didn't think he was still crying. "I was already dead. No clue why they would have burned the barn…"

Near pulled back, his eyes red as he looked up at Mello's face. "I was not able to get to you. Nothing of yours survived."

"Yeah, Matt and I didn't have much and what I did have probably burned," Mello said, frowning again at the thought.

"That is not what I meant," Near said, pulling away and resting against the bed once again. "Mello should get some sleep."

Mello stared at the younger. He just expected him to go to sleep after that? "Wait, what did you mean?"

"Mello should sleep," Near repeated, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes.

With a growl of frustration, Mello moved back to his own bed. What the hell did he mean? And where the hell was Matt? It didn't take that long to get water.

It wasn't until later, right before Mello finally fell into a deep sleep, that he realized Near had actually spoken to him directly for the first time, using the term "you" instead of his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! Please review to let me know what you think.


End file.
